


"Sorry, wrong number!"

by DifferentNameJustInCase



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Anon Prompt, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Temporary Separation, Tumblr Prompt, accidental texts, embarassing family, flirting over text, hugo in a bow, scandalous selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentNameJustInCase/pseuds/DifferentNameJustInCase
Summary: "portgo prompt: secret dating 0: they text back and forth a lot, one of them accidentally sends a message intended for the other to a 3rd person. reactions/results up 2 you"~Sent in by a lovely Anon on my Tumblr! Can be read as a companion fic to "Tokyo Dreaming", but is considered a standalone fic.





	

The fan theories and conspiracies around their friendship had already been a topic of discussion among a specific layer of their fanbase, so Porter and Hugo had to be extra considerate of keeping their romance behind the scenes during the Shelter tour. Both of them had been used to keeping their private lives in general, minimal public knowledge, but things were different then.

Hugo really cherished those close moments they had on stage together. Just the two of them working their magic over the crowd and embracing after the encores as the speakers blared out the soaring sounds of _Language_. In those moments of high energy, the flickering oranges, blues and pinks of their visual set struck the venue with an intensity not unlike Porter and Hugo’s love for each other and music itself.

But what Hugo really indulged in was the few minutes of down time after the show if they had it. When they’re on the bus or in a green room by themselves and everything sounds surreal without bass reverberating through their chests, Porter will steal a kiss. Sometimes, Hugo will. Sometimes they’ll just treasure the peace in their shared company, tiredly leaning into each other’s side.

Almost every hour, they were together from the tour bus to local coffee shops, backstages and streets. _Almost_. Porter felt embarrassed thinking about how much he texts Hugo when they’re separated. Porter messaged:

“ _are you sure it’s not annoying?_ ” _  
_

Waiting _,_ he stared at the screen until he could read the response: _  
_

_“it is a little cute Port :) but you do have more important things to attend to wherever you are, non? see you soon <3“  
_

Porter scoffed into a small smile at the responsible tone in Hugo’s text, palming his phone into his hoodie and sipping at the lukewarm coffee the interviewer bought him.

* * *

The bathroom was completely quiet save for the sounds of shoes squeaking on the floor every time they paced. Hugo brought a hand to his chin as he looked at himself in the mirror, slipping his glasses into his pocket. Maybe he shouldn’t have decided to stay behind and supervise the light testing on his own. One of them had to if they were going to get things running by the deadline.

“Ahh, the show comes first,” Hugo whispered to his reflection. Startled, he unlocked his phone screen at the buzz.

“ _omw back! the interview was alright but i wish you came along...can i still help with the stage?_ ”

Texting back, Hugo said: 

“ _yeah you can still help-_ ”

The Frenchman halted from tapping away at the phone’s keyboard and reached into his jacket’s pocket for a decent length of white ribbon a fan had given him at a previous tour stop. 

“ _yeah you can still help. where are you atm?_ ” 

“ _in the car stuck at a stoplight. why?_ ”

“ _hold on a sec_ ”

Setting the phone on the counter, Hugo pulled his lengthy hair out of hold in the bun on his head and combed it down with his fingers. Fastening some of the waves hanging down the side of his face back, he skillfully did so into a wide, neat bow. Smiling at the style and spinning around in the mirror for good measure, Hugo was satisfied in his imitation.

“It doesn’t look too bad. Porter is going to get a kick out of this.”

* * *

Still at the stoplight, Porter tilted his head in curiosity at the open-ended text and was greeted with a sent image. Fumbling the phone to the car floor, he caught a glimpse of Hugo flashing a peace sign towards the camera with his hairdo done up like Rin, the girl from their Shelter music video. And...was he holding a bit of the bow between his lips with that wink?

“ _you think i would look good on a hug pillow?_ ”

Recovering, the baffled man texted back as soon as he could with the best comeback text he could make.

“ _leclercq, you'd only look even better as MY dakimakura_ ”

But then, Porter realized his mistake. He wanted to throw himself into the neighboring traffic as soon as the deed was done.

The text was sent to a group chat with his brother, Nick, and...his dad of all people. As expected, Nick replied first.  
  
“ _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH porteeeeeeer i know we’re anime trash BUT YOU ARE ANIME TRASH tell hugo i said hi and congrats_ _bro_ ”

Their dad replied shortly after.

“ _about time! bring him over next time you visit. hugo robinson has a good ring to it?_ ”

Porter added to the group chat, trying to keep his cool.  
  
“ _ha ha very funny...but thanks AND FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED_ ”

* * *

Later that night in the tour bus, Hugo nestled into Porter’s embrace in their cramped bed space. Just when he felt he was drifting off, Porter whispered, “You think you could put it up like that again sometime?”

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Transcribed and edited from the original handwritten draft I did in my German journal!  
> This one was pretty fun to write too! Still trying to find my sense of POV and tense throughout without sounding too formal or informal, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> 


End file.
